lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Reyes
|background = #fff |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #1d42a0 |name = Sofia Adora Reyes |image = Sofiagif10.gif |color2 = #4d6ec2 |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = #000 |age = 18 |gender = Female |education = Freshman |birthday = January 1, 1997 |address = 22 Portland Street, Barfield |occupation = Senior |personality = Sofia is a very independent and open-minded individual. She always does exactly what she wants and people can't really stop her. She doesn't care about the opinions of others - even if they're right and she's wrong. All she cares about is her own well-being and having her own fun. Sofia can be very irresponsible at times, but she's still decisive when it comes to her decisions. Also, she can be a flirt since she enjoys messing around and flirting with guys. She thinks it's fun and enjoys watching them thinking they actually have a chance with her. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'8" (1.73 m) Sofia is a very attractive young woman and she definitely knows that herself, occasionally using her looks to get her way. Her clothing style is actually pretty simple since usually she goes with a t-shirt and jeans. Sometimes she'll wear a nice blouse with jeans, but even more rarely she'll wear a skirt. She also often wears her varsity letterman's jacket almost everywhere she goes. |family = Sofia is the only child to her two mothers. Her Ma was born in the USA and was also the one to actually give birth to her. Her Mum is from the UK and has always insisted on being called mum. She's very close to her mothers and cares for them deeply. She does get embarrassed by them whenever she has friends over, though, since they always do stupid stuff and act really gross and flirty with each other. |relationships = Single |housemates = Ma and Mum |friends = Kai Mahelona and Sofia are pretty good friends. They joke around with each other and tease each other all the time. They're both really big idiots and should never be allowed in the same room together. Leighton Diggs and Sofia are good friends. Cameron Bradford and Sofia are also pretty good friends. |history = Sofia Reyes was born in Barfield to Jayla and Kylie Reyes. Her two mothers had been wanting to have a child for a few years, but Jayla never wanted to adopt a child. She had always wanted to go through the process of giving birth while Kylie was just fine adopting. After a few long talks, they decided to get a sperm donor and after nine months, Jayla gave birth to their daughter Sofia. Her mothers were both excited to have their beautiful young daughter. Sofia looked a lot like Jayla, but with paler skin since they decided to have a white donor in hopes that Sofia would also somewhat look like Kylie. Growing up, Sofia was basically spoiled by her mothers. They both worked hard in order to earn enough money to take care of Sofia. They also wanted their daughter to be able to live a happy, peaceful life. They would buy her whatever toys she wanted and always the cutest outfits. As Sofia got older, she became really interested in sports thanks to her uncle who would occasionally babysit her. As soon as she was old enough, she joined baseball for little kids. She also started playing flag football, soccer, and basketball. Over the years, she joined more and more sports to the point that she was rarely ever home because she was busy at after school and summer activities. The Reyes family spent most of their time outside of the house and their house was mainly used for sleeping. As she started high school, Sofia began to try and decide on specific sports she wanted to focus on. She had played just about every sport possible, but still she couldn't make her mind up. In seventh grade, she began to play field hockey for the first time and absolutely fell in love with it. It was a winter sport and played in the middle of the school year, but she absolutely loved it. Also, she played volleyball during the summer and early fall and tennis in the spring. All throughout the school year she was busy playing sports nonstop. In her tenth grade year, Sofia tried out for the varsity field hockey team and made it. She was completely excited that she was on the varsity team since very few tenth graders ever made the team. She worked hard all season long and actually lettered in the sport. Her junior year, she continued playing and started to really prove herself to everyone. Her senior year, she was focused solely on field hockey and didn't play any other sports. She became the team captain and excitedly told her parents. The three of them freaked out and were jumping up and down in joy the whole evening. They even had a little celebration together. Her teammates were all glad that she was captain too, although one or two were jealous and mad since they didn't entirely like her. During her junior year, Sofia was taking her third year of French and struggling in the class. None of it made any sense to her, but she was still always trying. Her teacher, Eric Abbey, suggested she started attending tutoring after school. She told him that she was far too busy for it, so he said that she could come in early for sessions. Sofia began attending tutoring twice a week in the mornings before school. One day, she found out that her grandfather had died and she had skipped school for almost a week. When she came back and attended her tutoring, she was still a mess. Her grandfather had been completely important in her life and nothing could make her feel better. Eric tried to comfort her and make her feel better, and it somewhat helped. Before long, the two were joking and talking during her lessons. Sure, she would still be able to study her French, but a lot of times they would talk about almost anything else. One morning after the session, she thanked him for always being so helpful and great and she gave him a hug. She pulled away from the hug and leaned up to kiss him. At first, they tried to pretend it never happened, but after a few weeks, they began dating in secret in February of 2014. Sofia never mentioned her relationship to anyone - not even her closest friends. She didn't want a single soul to find out about anything. Sometimes she would hear her friends joke about how she was probably in some secret relationship with a guy from a rival school, but she would just laugh to herself. Everything between her and Eric was going fine and nothing really physical ever happened between the two. After Sofia's eighteenth birthday, Eric wanted things to go to the next level between them, but Sofia didn't really want to. Sure, she wanted to, but she also wanted to wait a bit longer. The two started arguing a bit more often - with Eric sometimes thinking things were going on between Sofia and Kai. Sofia would always deny everything since the two were just close friends. After he made those accusations more and more often, she would joke about how he was getting it on with some teacher in the teachers' lounge. In late January of 2015, the two officially broke up after Sofia decided to end things. In February 2015, Sofia found out that she was accepted into Barfield Community College and the University of Miduna Beach. However, UMB was offering a field hockey scholarship while BCC was not. She didn't really want to go to a four year college because she doesn't entirely know what she wants to do. She has a few ideas and plans on maybe majoring in sports medicine, but she isn't fully decided. In March, she decided to attend UMB and accepted the scholarship. In the winter, she will be playing on the college field hockey team and she's already stoked for the chance. After her high school graduation, Sofia went back to the school to say bye to some of her favorite teachers. Although part of her was telling her to not go in there, she went into Eric's classroom to say bye to him. She wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking when she said goodbye, but the two kissed even though they both were trying not to and things became more passionate between the two. She left immediately afterwards, not saying a single thing else. Later that night, she went to his home and the two spent the night together. Sofia hasn't talked to him since, thinking that it was the dumbest thing of her to do - to sleep with him and all. For now, she's pretending it never happened and just moving on with her life. Part of her wants to tell Kai, but another part doesn't want to. She's going to instead focus on field hockey and university. |trivia = *She was in a secret relationship with her teacher for almost a year. |fc = Hailee Steinfeld |user = InsaneBlueberry}}